A known vehicle door lock device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,425. According to an power closing door latch device disclosed in the above patent, the actuator for rotating a latch toward a lock position includes a pin (operating portion) engageable with an engaging projection (operated portion) formed on the latch and a drive mechanism for shifting the pin in an engaged state with the engaging projection along a predetermined path. The drive mechanism includes a slit-shaped guide groove for guiding the pin that is operated based on a rotation force of a rotating member via an arm and a lever to a fully locked position of the latch.
According to the power closing door latch device, a moving path of the pin is restricted by a slit of the guide groove, i.e. the guide groove (guide path) for permitting the lateral movement of the pin is pinched by both upper and lower sides. Therefore, if the rotating member is driven to rotate in a state in which an obstacle is positioned on the guide groove (for example the engaging projection of the latch is slightly positioned within the guide groove), the pin cannot avoid hitting against a tip portion of the engaging projection of the latch, thereby causing interference between the pin and the engaging portion of the latch. As a result, any of the arm supporting the pin, the lever rotatably supporting the arm, and a plate-shaped member on which the guide groove is formed may be damaged.
Thus, a need exists for a door lock device for a vehicle wherein a portion of parts are not easily damaged even if an operating portion is operated in a state in which an obstacle is positioned on a guide pass.